


Черника

by Dekstroza



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Тони собрал новый агрегат. И если бы в помощь сельскому хозяйству, там для машинного доения, Баки бы понял, но нет...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Черника

Не то чтобы с годами Тони стал интровертом или каким-то чертовым отшельником, нет. Он по-прежнему посещал все необходимые светские мероприятия, на которых улыбался положенное количество раз и позировал камерам столько, сколько предписывал регламент — а иногда и немного больше, если было желание и подходящая компания. И по-прежнему с удовольствием общался с окружающими, особенно если они не были последними идиотами и не несли полную чушь. Но ничто в мире не сравнится с уютными звуками и огнями собственной мастерской, где все настроено лично тобою и под тебя. Тут Тони бы, если ему позволят, остался на всю жизнь… И кусочек загробной , коли Тор, конечно, не врет о Вальхалле.  
  
Но нет. Не получалось. То битва, то совет директоров, то встреча с инвесторами, то тренировка с командой, то еще что-то, и будь добр: встань, смой с себя трудовой пот и иди. И Тони шел, никогда не отказывался. Только, может быть, именно в противовес, все оставшееся время все больше и больше посвящал самому любимому уголку в особняке. Да и кто его осудит? Команде от этого только плюс, пусть и ворчат, что это ненормально и нездорово. Стив даже лекцию прочел. Персональную. О пользе смены обстановки, деятельности и все в таком роде. Словно Тони ребенок какой, честное слово, который не понимает, что к чему. Тем более обидно, что Тони редко зацикливался на чем-то одном, всегда был занят по меньшей мере тремя проектами — это ли не пресловутая «смена»?  
  
Хорошо, что Баки целиком и полностью поддерживал добровольное затворничество Тони и абсолютно спокойно относился к многочасовым творческим запоям. Он просто приходил и составлял Тони компанию, занимаясь собственными делами на диване или за столом, который Тони поставил специально для таких случаев. И не пытался изменить Тони под себя.  
  
Правда, организм Баки требовал еды и сна строго по часам и в суперсолдатских количествах, и тут метод Тони — со смузи и снеками под рукой и сном там, где упал, — не подходил. Нет, Баки для себя ничего не просил, и даже более того, кажется, боялся любых знаков внимания, будь то разработанный специально для него ортопедический матрас или всего лишь заказанные на вынос бургеры. Но Тони искренне хотел обеспечить своему парню самые лучшие условия существования, в отличие от тех, что были у Баки в течение нескольких десятков лет.  
  
Именно поэтому небольшой кухонный уголок с маленьким холодильником был расширен и доукомплектован, а в дальней части мастерской появилась кровать с нормальным матрасом (под предлогом того, что Тони проникся речами Стива и решил соблюдать какой-никакой режим труда и отдыха). И как-то так вышло, что вместо быстрых перекусов непонятно чем Тони действительно начал питаться намного регулярнее и правильней. Потому что просто невозможно игнорировать все те чудесные запахи, которые наполняли помещение, когда Баки, который, как оказалось, очень любит готовить, начинал творить на кухне. А еще теперь Тони полюбил лежать под боком у своего парня, потому что Баки обожал обниматься перед сном, и кто Тони такой, чтобы отказывать ему — и себе — в таких маленьких радостях? И если после весьма активных обнимашек Тони засыпал — кто поставит ему это в вину?  
  
Остальные члены команды, до этого постоянно отвлекавшие Тони в мастерской, теперь практически перестали туда заходить, появляясь, только когда Баки был на миссии. Джарвис и Пеппер, словно сговорившись, также ослабили свой неусыпный контроль, тем более что Баки прекрасно ориентировался в календаре Тони и всегда вовремя напоминал ему обо всех действительно важных событиях. Акции росли, злодеи особо не беспокоили, даже лето — и то было в меру жарким и влажным. В общем, жизнь была слишком легка и приятна. Надо ли говорить, что Тони, внезапно это осознав, теперь каждый миг подспудно ждал подвоха или глобального пиздеца, потому что не бывает так, чтобы все всегда хорошо. Только не у Тони Старка.  
  
И вот как знал!  
  
В то утро Баки собирался куда-то в Россию и Тони был в мастерской один — в очередной раз пытался заставить работать установку по изменению размеров живой материи до малых величин. Да-да-да, Хэнк и его частицы, и казалось бы, Тони изобретал велосипед, но ведь Хэнк и Джанет могли уменьшаться и увеличиваться только в костюмах, а Тони хотел, чтобы данный процесс не ограничивался использованием супер дорогого приспособления определенного размера. Эта установка, если бы Тони наконец удался рабочий прототип, очень бы пригодилась во многих областях. Например, саперам и взрывотехникам. И спасателям — в поиске и оказании помощи пострадавшим под завалами. В логистике и медицине. Да мало ли областей для применения можно найти для подобной полезной вещи? К тому же Хэнк с энтузиазмом отнесся к идее Тони и даже поделился собственными наработками.  
  
Тони целыми днями просиживал над установкой. Но пока все, что им удалось — это уменьшить некоторые из своих вещей. Вернее — вещей Тони. В частности на данный момент он являлся гордым обладателем целого комплекта мужской одежды, включая боксеры, носки и костюм от Армани, по размерам больше подходящего не взрослому мужчине, а не совсем стандартному Кену. Потому что у Кена, как ни крути, пластмассовая задница — плоская как блин, а у Тони с этой частью тела все более чем в порядке.  
  
Нет, Тони вовсе не собирался жертвовать в пользу науки одним из своих любимых костюмов, однако Хэнк, оккупировавший в тот день мастерскую и тестировавший установку в случайном режиме на холостом ходу, случайно нажал не ту кнопку — и вуаля. Что самое неприятное, Хэнк, увидев, что натворил, поступил абсолютно нетипично для себя: вместо того, чтобы зафиксировать показатели, отключил питание и бросился к Тони — проверять целостность его бренного тела. А вырубленная установка автоматически обнулила не внесенные в лог данные. Обидно? Да.  
  
Утешал его Хэнк уже во вполне свойственной манере: мол было бы хуже, если бы костюм в Тони растворился или задушил в процессе уменьшения. А так — осталось лишь в рабочем режиме прогнать по всем возможным вариантам, найти сработавший, зафиксировать параметры и выяснить, как уменьшить живой объект целиком, а не только его оболочку. Всего ничего. А что комбинаций около миллиарда — не беда, Хэнк готов взять на себя половину. Как только немного разгребет текущие дела.  
  
Поэтому сегодня Тони, вооружившись перчатками от костюма на обе руки, планомерно проверял механику и проводку, попутно размышляя при этом, с чего бы вдруг Баки собрался в лес. И почему непременно в Россию, словно в Штатах лесов мало. И что сам он давненько не выбирался на свежий воздух и, наверное, стоит съездить вместе с Баки в Малибу, хотя тот не большой поклонник песка и общественного внимания. Видимо, все еще сказывалось воспитание сороковых, когда о связи с мужчиной не то что объявить — подумать было страшно. Тони все прекрасно понимал, не настаивал и не давил, но…  
  
В общем, работа с такими мыслями не очень-то ладилась. В какой-то момент он уже совсем было решил сделать перерыв, выбраться из установки и перекусить (и, может, в процессе найти наконец, где и как настроить, подправить, подвинтить их с Баки отношения, чтобы тот точно понял: у Тони это надолго), как вдруг чертов агрегат внезапно зажил своей собственной жизнью.  
  
Мягко заурчал генератор, предупреждающе вспыхнули огни по периметру, замигала всеми цветами радуги приборная панель, и до Тони внезапно дошло, что он находится аккурат в центре рабочей поверхности камеры, как и в тот прошлый раз, с Хэнком. Прежде чем он успел хотя бы моргнуть, лучи установки сфокусировались на нем, все вокруг вспыхнуло ослепительным радужным светом, Тони подняло в воздух, швырнуло в сторону на что-то мягкое, и наступила благословенная темнота.  
  
Первое, что почувствовал Тони, когда пришел в себя, — незнакомый запах. В мастерской пахло разогретым металлом, припоем, машинным маслом и еще кучей технических ароматов, не всегда приятных чужому носу, но всегда родных и знакомых самому Тони. В последнее время еще стряпней Баки и им самим: его шампунем, кремом для бритья — всем тем, что незаметно перекочевало в мастерскую следом за Баки. Сейчас пахло нагретой на солнце сосновой смолой, лесным разнотравьем, близкой водой, едва уловимо, грибами и Баки. А еще скорой осенью и свободой. Большими пространствами и спокойствием. Если, конечно, поверить в то, что все эти нематериальные вещи могли пахнуть. Тони верил и поэтому несколько минут просто лежал наслаждаясь запахами и тишиной. А потом воспоминания о произошедшем в лаборатории вернулись к нему и Тони, распахнув глаза, резко сел, задохнувшись от внезапного головокружения.  
  
Вокруг было темно. Не мрачной темнотой пыточного подземелья, не бездонной темнотой сумрачной ночи, а так, как бывает в любом замкнутом пространстве, где забыли открыть окно, но плотные портьеры нет-нет, да пропускают шаловливые лучики света.  
  
Тони втянул воздух, успокаиваясь. Руки-ноги были свободны, более того, никто не удосужился снять с него перчатки от костюма, а значит, ни о каком похищении речи не идет и нет смысла паниковать и напрасно себя накручивать. Не то чтобы похищения были в новинку, но последний год с Баки был слишком спокойным, вот Тони и расслабился.  
  
Он запустил на проверку репульсор на правой перчатке, освещая все вокруг, и, охнув, вырубил от неожиданности обратно. То, что он принял за кровать и мягкое одеяло, оказалось ничем иным, как аккуратно сложенной футболкой Баки, которую Тони просто не мог не узнать — ведь он сам выбирал для неё картинку и надпись, прежде чем подарить. А то, что Тони принял за окно и плотные шторы, оказалось слегка приоткрытым боковым клапаном рюкзака Баки, который, как теперь смутно вспомнил Тони, тот оставил аккурат возле установки. Вот, значит, куда упал Тони отброшенный взрывной волной. Но тогда выходит… Выходит, эксперимент удался и установка работает!  
  
Тони радостно подскочил на месте, стремясь поскорее выбраться из рюкзака. Ему не терпелось рассказать об удаче Баки и всем Мстителям, позвонить Пиму и, возможно, Риду. Он весь горел от нетерпения, с трудом поднимая тяжелую ткань — спасибо уменьшившимся вместе с ним перчаткам; и вот наконец последний рывок, ослепительно синее небо, мачтовые сосны, кронами цепляющие облака, серебристый мох и ни души вокруг. А, нет! Невдалеке виднелась оттопыренная пятая точка склонившегося к какому-то кустику Баки — эту задницу Тони узнал бы из миллиона. Баки сосредоточено собирал в огромный пластиковый контейнер синие ягоды, и до Тони только через пару секунд дошло, что это обожаемая им черника. Сердце замерло, сжимаясь от нежности и любви, пока в памяти всплывали все разы, когда Баки, словно фокусник, доставал из ниоткуда любимое лакомство Тони. А ведь стоило еще тогда догадаться — настолько отличались по вкусу и внешнему виду те ягоды от магазинных образцов. Но чтобы вот так? Из России?  
  
Тони невольно улыбнулся и уже совсем было собрался окликнуть Баки, когда движение справа заставило его резко развернуться и, потеряв равновесие, кувырком полететь с рюкзака вниз. Тони еще успел заметить характерную черно-бело-синюю окраску птицы, а потом его многострадальная голова глухо ударилась о так некстати торчащий из мха корень, и Тони во второй раз за день потерял сознание.  
  


***

  
Жизнь не была особенно добра к Баки, но это никогда не казалось ему веской причиной для уныния. Рано умерший отец, тренировочный лагерь, опасные приключения с Капитаном Америкой и, как закономерный итог, неудачная миссия, стоившая Баки руки и свободы на долгие семьдесят лет, — не сломили его. Конечно, он изменился и внешне и внутренне, стал меньше доверять и больше проверять, но до полной паранойи еще было, ох, как далеко. А это ли не повод для радости? Даже мнимая смерть Стива не смогла выбить его из колеи надолго. Да, в тот момент все, чего он желал — это придушить собственными руками Тони Старка, но когда наконец-то добрался до него… В общем, желание придушить до сих пор никуда не делось. Только теперь оно трансформировалось в желание заобнимать до полусмерти (если верить самому Тони, который, несмотря на недовольный ворчливый тон, кажется, ничего не имел против того, чтобы закончить свою жизнь именно так — в кольце сильных рук Баки).  
  
Если бы только этот засранец позволил больше заботиться о себе! Но Баки не понаслышке знал: этот любимец публики, желанный гость любого ток-шоу, плейбой, филантроп и прочая, и прочая… абсолютно не умеет принимать чужое внимание. И вечные отговорки из серии «недостоин и не заслуживаю», очень сильно злили. Настолько, что если бы Баки мог, то поднял бы из могилы некоторых общих знакомых лишь затем, чтобы уложить обратно в таком виде, что даже в ад не примут.  
  
Но подобные мысли как-то не вязались с имиджем свежеиспеченного Капитана Америки, и потому Баки пришлось временно отказаться от идеи разборок с мертвецами и сосредоточиться непосредственно на нуждах Тони, но так, чтобы тот не догадался ни о чем. Так, под прикрытием личных потребностей Баки, в мастерской Тони появилась кухня и спальная зона, а в холодильнике — самое свежее, любимое и полезное. И при этом Баки ни капельки не соврал. Недоговорил — да. Но это совсем другой коленкор.  
  
Если бы только не дурацкое "общественное мнение", Баки бы давно уже отвел Тони в приличный ресторан или на пикник в парке. Или еще куда, только чтобы все узнали: Тони Старк занят Баки Барнсом, а Железный Человек — Капитаном Америка. И гори вся секретность синим пламенем. Но костюм диктовал свои правила, и Баки не мог уже дождаться той минуты, когда Стив закончит валять дурака и возьмёт щит обратно, а пока… Пока баловал Тони, как умел и как мог.  
  
Вот и сегодня Баки решил, что сбор разведданных об одной малоприятной группировке, выбравшей местом основного базирования один из лесных массивов на территории России вполне можно объединить с нужным делом — сбором черники для Тони. Баки где-то прочитал, что в этой ягоде содержится просто целый кладезь необходимых для хорошего зрения веществ, а Тони слишком много времени проводил за экранами мониторов, так что ударная доза экологически чистого продукта ему совсем не помешала бы. Ну, и дополнительная маскировка для Баки — тоже. Так что Баки вооружился раздобытым специально для него русскими коллегами зеленым пластмассовым ведром, подхватил заранее подготовленный рюкзак с запасной футболкой и парой сэндвичей и через каких-то двенадцать часов уже приступил к миссии.  
  
Все шло, как нельзя лучше. База оказалась именно там, где и предполагал Баки, и проникнуть туда с ударной группой ничего не стоило. Черники в лесу, окружавшем его, было столько, что Баки невольно пожалел, что не взял ведро в два раза больше. Крупные спелые ягоды словно сами сыпались в ладонь, солнце и аромат сосновой смолы довершали идиллию, но Баки с каждой минутой все сильнее ощущал, как смутное чувство тревоги, зародившееся еще в мастерской у Тони, становится неподьемной тяжестью, давящей на плечи и сжимающей грудь.  
  
Дело в том, что когда Баки пришел в мастерскую за рюкзаком, Тони там не было. Сначала Баки даже трусливо обрадовался — он терпеть не мог прощаться с Тони, даже если улетал на день, и шанс незаметно улизнуть, позже позвонив или сбросив сообщение в их общем чате, показалось ему на тот момент лучшим вариантом. Но за все время полета до России Тони ни разу не взял трубку и не ответил ни на одну из подколок Баки, и это уже было странно. Задним числом Баки вспоминал, что мастерская выглядела так, словно Тони всего на минуточку отлучился из нее. Даже тот жуткий агрегат, который уменьшил костюм Тони, был подключен к сети и сиял мягким желтым светом. Баки пытался успокоить себя тем, что Тони, возможно, опять заработался и ему не до его, Баки, сообщений и звонков, но убедить себя не получалось никак. Поэтому, собрав ягоды в рекордно короткие сроки, Баки подхватил рюкзак и, не глядя по сторонам, бросился обратно к стоящему вдалеке, покрытому маскировочным полем, квинджету.  
  
Когда через несколько часов он покинул зону радиомолчания и смог связаться с базой, оказалось, что предчувствия его не обманули. Тони исчез. Причем никто из обитателей Особняка не видел, как Тони покидал здание, что уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, потому что всегда находился кто-то, кто сидел в общей гостинной или ошивался на кухне, и сегодняшний день не был исключением. Но Тони каким-то волшебным образом удалось проскользнуть мимо них, и даже Джарвис не мог сказать где он.  
  
Баки пытался успокоить себя весь путь до дома. Ну, подумаешь, не заметили. Вот сейчас, еще немного, и Тони объявится, перезвонит и все объяснит. Не тут-то было. Масло в огонь подлило то, что броня Тони осталась в мастерской, за исключением двух рабочих перчаток с портативными источниками энергии, а сам он, если верить Джарвису, проведшему срочную ревизию вещей Тони, испарился в той одежде, что был утром, когда его последний раз видел Баки. В старой майке, растянутых спортивных штанах и босиком. После непродолжительного совместного мозгового штурма в Особняк вызвали Пима. И тот подтвердил то, что Баки уже сам понял: созданное Тони совместно с Пимом устройство опять сработало и, по всей видимости, уменьшило Тони. Насколько сильно, Пим пока сказать не мог.  
  
Баки схватился за волосы и от души выругался. Оставалось только надеяться, что Тони, обретя новые габариты, остался в здравом уме и твердой памяти и до сих пор находился в мастерской. Что, зная Тони, было под большим вопросом.  
  
  


***

  
Когда Тони пришел в себя второй раз после злополучного эксперимента, день клонился к вечеру. Солнце, которое до этого ярко светило с голубого неба, теперь пряталось за верхушки могучих сосен. Воздух звенел от комариного писка, и оставалось только порадоваться, что никто из кровососущих до сих пор не заинтересовался Тони. Он потряс головой и сел, оглядываясь вокруг. Ни рюкзака, ни Баки предсказуемо рядом не оказалось. Влажный мох холодил ноги, и Тони зябко поджал пальцы, недовольно поведя голыми плечами. По всему получалось, что он крепко влип. Нет, он не сомневался, что его пропажу обнаружат достаточно скоро, и Баки догадается, что с ним произошло, но вот кому в голову придет искать его черт знает где, когда логически верным было бы сначала обшарить мастерскую?  
  
По всему выходило, что как минимум одну ночь Тони придется провести в лесу и, честно, подобный расклад до чертиков пугал его. Одно дело — сражаться с разного рода злодеями, будучи вооруженным до зубов среди каменных джунглей родного и любимого города, и совсем другое — оказаться совсем одному в дикой природе, когда твой размер не более семи дюймов. Да, на нем были перчатки, но много ли ими навоюешь? Максимум — поджарить комара или муравья.  
  
Но как бы то не было сдаваться трудностям было не в привычках Тони. На кустике над собой Тони увидел столь любимую им чернику, рядом, практически в двух шагах от него, дозревала брусника, а значит ни от голода, ни от жажды смерть ему не грозила. Можно было опасаться переохлаждения и хищников ночью, но тут главное было найти сухого мха и местечко повыше и хорошенько затаиться, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, авось и обойдется. Внимательно оглядев полянку, на которой он оказался, Тони приметил достаточно высокий, вполне еще крепкий пень, на который можно было залезть без особой подготовки и хорошенько осмотреть все вокруг.  
  
Штурм пня прошел без проблем. Более того, невольное пнелазание помогло согреться и приободриться еще больше. Тони подтянулся, в очередной раз преодолевая последнюю на его пути щепу, и… чуть не разжал руки - настолько неожиданное открытие поджидало его наверху. Прямо посреди пня располагалось аккуратное воздуховодное отверстие, прикрытое металлической сеткой. В голове словно щелкнул выключатель, сложивший вместе чернику, Баки и его полеты в Россию. Неужели опять Гидра? И что делать Тони? Оставаться рядом с миниатюрной шахтой и ждать команду, или попробовать пробраться внутрь и разведать, что к чему? Тони осторожно посветил репульсором вовнутрь. Темно и ни черта не видать. Несколько росчерков переведенных в режим лазерного резака рукавиц — и Тони отодвинул в сторону оказавшуюся не такой уж легкой заглушку, мысленно радуясь тому, что ни разу за последние несколько месяцев не пропускал тренировки в зале. Оглядев поляну и мысленно отметив все, что ему может понадобиться, Тони решительно полез вниз. К заходу солнца он успел сплести из собранных травинок достаточно прочную веревку и обвязавшись мхом, чтобы смягчить удар на случай внезапного падения, отважно полез внутрь.  
  
  


***

  
Когда раздался звонок, Баки уже миновал стадию "убью засранца сам, дайте только найти" и почти дошел до "все, что угодно, лишь бы был жив и хотя бы относительно здоров". По данным, которые удалось добыть Пиму выходило, что все жизненные показатели Тони в момент уменьшения были в норме. Но, увы, система видеонаблюдения оказалась не по зубам никому из их команды, поэтому понять, куда, черт побери, делся Старк после произошедшего, не получалось, и Баки в тысячный раз проклял паранойю Тони, которая требовала защитить любые результаты экспериментов, проводившихся в его мастерской. Нет, Баки понимал, интеллектуальная собственность и все такое прочее, и Тони уже не раз обжигался, так что дутье на воду — вполне нормальное явление, но, черт побери, насколько бы им было сейчас всем проще, знай они, куда отправился Тони после произошедшего в мастерской. Баки боялся, что Тони мог решить проверить все плюсы своего нынешнего состояния и забрался куда-то, откуда не смог выбраться самостоятельно, и сейчас молча погибал, в то время как они все сидели в гостиной и обпивались кто кофе, кто чаем. Хуже — только представлять неравный бой между Тони и крысами. Или Тони и пылевыми клещами. Или Тони — и каким-нибудь вирусом, в зависимости от того, до какого размера уменьшило любимого Баки гавнюка. Да, любимого, это Баки, давно признавшийся самому себе, наконец-то был готов сообщить всему окружающему миру, и Тони в том числе. Да, гавнюка, потому что просил же не подходить к этой чертовой машине одному после случая с костюмом. Хотя бы с ним, с Баки, если уж Пиму вечно некогда, а с Ридом опять какие-то невнятные разборки и, кажется, холодная война.  
  
В общем-то, Баки понимал, что обвинять Тони глупо, и это все — нервы и вынужденное бездействие, но поделать с собой сию секунду Баки ничего не мог, и потому звонок из России одновременно и обрадовал и огорчил. Обрадовал тем, что можно было вылить свое раздражение и страх за дорогого человека на что-то, объективно требующее негативных эмоций. Огорчил потому, что Зимним Стражам, а звонок был именно от них, наверняка понадобилась поддержка с базой тех сраных террористов, из-за которых Баки в нужную минуту не оказалось рядом с Тони, и, значит, надо будет временно свернуть поиски Тони и отправить кого-то на подмогу им, чего Баки делать категорически не хотелось, но не бросать же ребят!  
  
Майор Урса, однако, был совсем не похож на человека, у которого какие-то проблемы. Более того, он впервые, на памяти Баки, улыбался так широко, что, думалось, еще немного, и вывих челюсти обеспечен. В исполнении Урсы это смотрелось более чем страшно. Темная Звезда и Шостаков, которые стояли за спиной Урсы, выглядели гораздо более сдержанными, но тоже не казались сильно озабоченными какими-либо проблемами.  
  
— Хей, Яков, — пробасил довольный Андрей. — У нас тут есть кое-кто, желающий передать вам привет.  
  
— И было бы очень здорово, чтобы вы поскорее забрали этого "кое-кого", пока он не разобрал нашу базу на винтики, — недовольно проворчал Красное Динамо, как всегда не удосужившись поднять лицевой щиток брони. Впрочем, учитывая историю предыдущих пилотов брони, это была более чем разумная мера предосторожности. Баки слышал, что даже нынешнее руководство России не знало, кто управляет костюмом, что, конечно, было полным бредом. Чтобы русские чего-то не знали? Смешно. И тем не менее он уважал желание пилота Красного Динамо оставаться инкогнито. Как и молчание Тони, точно знавшего кто внутри брони.  
  
— Пожалел два сраных винтика, жмот, — раздался слишком знакомый, уставший, звучащий чересчур тихо голос, и Баки сам не понял, как оказался около экрана, словно это могло помочь в мгновение ока оказаться там, за океаном, в поросшей соснами Карелии. Потому что, когда Урса немного подвинулся, на столе, рядом с его огромной ладонью, устало привалясь к системнику, сидел Тони. Да, маленький, но не микроскопический. Немного потрепанный, со свежим синяком на скуле и ободранными костяшками, но вполне себе живой семидюймовый Тони.  
  
— Ты и так уже сегодня достаточно наигрался, имей совесть, — прогудел Динамо — Всю систему этим сволочам порушил, любо-дорого смотреть.  
  
— Он же, слышьте, что учудил, — обратился Динамо к Мстителям. — Пролез через систему вентиляции, а она у этих пиздюков по всему лесу в виде пеньков раскидана была. Кстати, Яков, та база, что ты смотрел сегодня, обманкой была. Так вот, пролез, значит, и упал аккурат в их арсенал. Ну и навел там такого шороху, что мы у себя на базе услышали. Поспели к шапочному разбору. Как у нас говорят "мал, да удал".  
  
— Дмитрий… Уймись… — застонал Тони, устало сжимая переносицу, словно разговор о его нынешних габаритах уже успел его порядком достать. Хотя, Баки знал это абсолютно точно, дело было в том, что Тони абсолютно не умел принимать заслуженную похвалу, и сейчас, наверняка, думал не об успешной зачистке террористической ячейки, а об уроне, нанесенном окружающей среде. Или еще о чем-нибудь подобном.  
  
— Ладно… Ладно! Не нравится эта, есть еще "мал золотник — да дорог", — не отставал Динамо. — и "мала птичка, да ноготок востер"…  
  
— Ты еще вспомни "неказиста кляча, да бечь хороша", — недовольно пробормотал Тони, благодаря своей дружбе с Динамо не понаслышке знакомый с местным фольклором.  
  
— Заметь, я этого не говорил, — развел перчатками Динамо. — Но да, это тоже. С другой стороны — твои размеры сегодня оказались как нельзя кстати, так что…  
  
— “Все что не делается — все к лучшему", — закончил за него Тони.  
  
Неизвестно, сколько бы пословиц и поговорок они бы еще вспомнили, но тут Баки наконец-то выпал из ступора и набрал Стрэнджа. Тот, к общей радости обеих команд, оказался в их собственном измерении, и спустя каких-то пять минут Тони с рук на руки был передан прямо в ожидающие ладони Баки.  
  
Русские отключились, Джарвис во всеуслышание заявил, что всех желающих сию секунду ожидает персиковый пирог, который он, Джарвис, так удачно испек аккурат к возвращению мистера Старка. Команда, понимающе переглядываясь и ухмыляясь, в несколько секунд очистила гостиную, и Тони с Баки остались одни.  
  
— Тебя закинуло в мой рюкзак, так? — Баки уже сложил два и два, но не мешало уточнить детали. — Ты пришел в себя, выбрался наружу и…  
  
— Полюбовался твоим задом, а потом неудачно упал. Дальше ты слышал… — Тони потер затылок, но отмахнулся от обеспокоенного взгляда Баки. — Урса меня уже проверил. Ничего серьёзного.  
  
Баки кивнул, про себя отмечая связаться позже с майором и узнать все точно. С Тони бы сталось преуменьшить степень повреждений собственного организма. С другой стороны, если бы было что-то серьезное, Урса точно бы сказал сразу, в этом Баки не сомневался. Тем более, что впереди Тони ждала встреча с Дональдом, а значит, можно было пока сделать вид, что вопрос со здоровьем остался в прошлом.  
  
— Пим тут? — вяло поинтересовался Тони.  
  
—Уехал. Обесточил вашего монстра и уехал. Сказал, что согласно его расчетам, ты сам вернешься в свои габариты не позднее чем через неделю. Потребовал только измерить тебя и просветить со всех сторон. Вот сейчас поужинаешь и приступим.  
  
— Да я уже поел. Картошка и этот, как его… Холодец, — Тони ощутимо передернулся.  
  
— Значит, подождем Блейка и начнём. И эту неделю у тебя отпуск, так и знай. У тебя и у меня. Поедем на западное побережье, отдохнем хоть раз по-человечески.  
  
— Баки… Тебе совсем не обязательно…  
  
— Шшш. Молчи. Я, между прочим, испугался, Тони. Думал, что вот, ты исчез, а я так и не сказал… Не сказал… И не сделал. Все откладывал. А сегодня, пока мы тебя искали, решил: если все обойдется — пусть весь мир знает. Если ты не против, конечно.  
  
— То, что мы вместе? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Тони  
  
— То, что мы вместе, — подтвердил Баки, глядя Тони в глаза и, видимо, в его взгляде Тони увидел именно то, чего давно ждал, и его организм, очевидно, тоже, потому что в следующий миг тело Тони пошло рябью, и вот уже перед Баки был его любимый Старк. В натуральную величину.  
  
Баки крепко обнял Тони, не собираясь отпускать не то что в ближайшую неделю — в ближайшую жизнь точно. А если повезет — то и во все последующие.  
  
— Не сняли показания. Пим расстроится, — прошептал Тони куда-то в шею Баки.  
  
— К черту Пима. К черту всех. Ты согласен?  
  
— Да. Только вдвоем?  
  
— Только ты и я, — подтвердил Баки. — И ведро черники. Зря я, что ли, ее собирал?


End file.
